


Rage and bones

by Julia_Danse



Series: The Knight and the Paladin - A series of Oneshots [14]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, F/M, Prydwen, Rage, Torture, Violence, bones - Freeform, fright - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 19:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Danse/pseuds/Julia_Danse
Summary: Kathryn was tortured by a raider in front of Danse.Shit hit the fan fast for the raider who dared to lay a hand on the Paladin's Knight.





	Rage and bones

**Author's Note:**

> A little big gory and violent. Enjoy..?

Fists were slammed into a metallic door. Small dents began to show off of the raw strength he used as he tried to break the door open. A deep and animalistic growl escaped him. The sound of her pained voice drove him into rage for the man, no not man... but psychopathic raider asshole, who did all these things to her. They were ambushed in a simple retrieving mission Haylen has asked them to do, and got knocked out by a group of extremely violent raiders. Danse woke up in a cell while Kat was in the room in front of him, chained to a chair, already covered in blood.  
  
The raider didn’t even ask her a single question, he just enjoyed the act of torturing her. Danse saw how Kat’s head already laid down on her chest, blood dripping from her lower lip, where the raider hit her with brass knuckles. Her brown curls hanging in her face, almost covering her completely. The psychopath just sniggered at her, calling her by disgusting names, touching her in a way which made the Paladin even angrier. The grip of his hands around the steel bars in the door tightened, turning his knuckles all white and he thought that his grip would leave dents in the bars.  
  
He didn’t know if Kat still was conscious, her head just lolled from side to side lazily. “Kathryn!”, he called out for her, but no movement of hearing calling out for her. The raider held her head up, revealing the damage he’d already done to her. Kat’s face was bruised all over in different shades of color. Her right eye had already began to swell and her lower lip was chapped and dripping a thin line of blood. “Seems like this one already has enough, eh?”, the raider sounded offended and... disappointed? He began to unlock her from her chains and she slumped forward, landing on her weak arms.  
  
Danse saw a flash of movement from the lying soldier. And just as the raider wanted to grab and drag her away, Kat turned around and kicked him with both legs into his stomach. He toppled over and fell onto the ground ass first. Before he was even able to curse at her, Kat was already at her feet, running towards the raider and knocking him over with an angry grunt. The Paladin was only able to watch as his knight launched herself onto that psychopath, starting to beat the shit out of him.  
  
It gave him new strength to see that she still was there and fighting. Again and again he began to slam his fists into the metallic door, the dents more and more visible. Then he took a few steps back, running with full force and shoulder first into the door and it flew through the room with a loud shriek and landing at the opposite wall. Danse rubbed his shoulder and was at Kat’s side just in time. The raider was slowly gaining the upper hand again, constantly crushing his fists into Kat’s face.  
  
A sharp ruck at the collar of her jumpsuit sent her sliding a few meters away and she witnessed the pure rage of Paladin Danse. He slapped the raider once in the face and sent him flying through the room. The deep and low growl he let out let the air around him vibrate. Kat froze on her spot, his aura of sheer anger reaching her, sending chills down her spine. She truly was afraid of him and her whole body was shaking. The raider held his cheek still smirking like an idiot. Did that bastard really think he’d get out alive? A sharp whistle from him rang in loud her ears.  
  
The door to the room flew open and a gang of five other raiders moved into the room. None of them wore any kind of firearm, only baseball bats, planks and tire irons. Danse held the psychotic raider in the air, gripping at the collar of his shirt. The man only laughed before the Paladin crashed him down into a wall so hard that the wicked sound of a crushing skull was audible. The raider was dead before his head hit the ground, that fucking smirk still plastered on his now lifeless face.  
  
The other raiders shouted insults at Danse and he turned around slowly. His neatly groomed hair was a mess, sweat made it stick to his forehead. His chest was slightly heaving and the look in his eyes robbed Kathryn’s breath. A wild beast was unleashed inside of him, hungry for more fighting and breaking bones, for revenge. Hell bent loose just in the time span of a blink as Danse threw himself into the group and knocking them all over. Kat crawled into the nearest corner of the room, trying as best to avoid to get in the way.  
  
None of them spoke, only their breathing and shifting was audible. Danse held two of the raiders at their collars, smashing them against each other and then launching them into the other three raiders. He quickly was in front of them again beginning to beat the next one with his bare fists, every punch a success. The raider’s stomach moved inward and Kat thought to see how Danse’s fist almost broke through the man and come out of his back. He immediately spat blood and a sharp smash against his temples knocked him out.  
  
Three down, two to go. One of the remaining raiders wielded a baseball bat and somehow managed to hit the shoulder Danse broke the door with from behind. The roar of pain he let out rang in Kat’s ears, burning itself deep inside her head. It only filled Danse more and more with rage and he turned around and kicked the legs under the raider, sending him down to the floor. The Paladin smashed his foot onto the raider’s body over and over again, blood spilling around the motionless body and covering the tip of his boot.  
  
The sound of a choking woman came into his ears and he saw how Kat was held by the last raider, her eyes wide in fear. She desperately gripped at the man’s arms trying to free herself but struggled as the air supply to her lungs was down to zero, her arms began to fall down. He had to act quickly before that asshole choked Kathryn to death. Her eyes fluttered and she began to lose her consciousness. She felt her feet grow weaker with every second, the raider let go of her and she fell down hard and everything turned black.  
  
Danse was at him with one large stride bumping his chest into the other man and he toppled over. The Paladin grabbed the raider, held him over his head and began to bend his back so much that he could hear how the bones in the raider’s spinal column broke. He bent him even further until the raider passed out from screaming. One last deafening crack echoed through the room and as Danse threw the lifeless body to the ground where it then laid in an unpleasant angle.  
  
Silence fell down, Danse could only hear the hammering of his own heart and the quick breathing of himself. His jumpsuit was sticky through all the sweat on his skin. He wiped some of it out of his face. He shook himself to calm down. His eyes then locked with the unconscious body of Kathryn and fear overtook him immediately. He was at her side in quick steps, kneeling down beside her as he was searching for a pulse. He sighed in relief as he found it. It was weak but it was there. Danse picked Kat up as gentle as possible. He was visibly shaking when began to make his way out of this godforsaken place.  
  
Just before he arrived at the last door he found all their equipment. Their rifles, guns, bags and his power armor. The fusion core was still inside and he sighed. He carefully placed Kat down and stepped inside of his power armor, grabbed all their belongings and then picked her up again. He kicked the door open and fresh air hit the filter of his helmet, flooding his nostrils. He threw a vertibird grenade on to the ground and tightened the grip around his knight a little more. Soon the called vertibird came into view and just a few moments later they were back at the Prydwen.  
  
He brought her to the infirmary himself, laying her down gently onto one of the gurneys and then stepped out of the room. He needed to get out of his power armor and went to maintenance. He stepped out of it in his bay, chaining it up there and walked away on weak knees. Elder Maxson was surprised to see him, and more even as he saw the distress Danse was in. “Paladin, follow me.”,the Elder commanded as he already turned around and walked to his quarters. He held the door open for the Paladin and closed it right after Danse was inside.  
  
“What happened?”, he then asked as they both sat down, pouring them both something to drink and handing one glass over to Danse. He looked at the glass in his hand and finally emptied it in one swig. And then he told the Elder what had happened, how he snapped and how he had completely lost control over himself. The young Elder wasn’t happy about how Danse lost control and shook his head. He sighed. “I am sorry my friend that this had to happen. But I think you should keep it low for a while now. I am going to put you on leisure time for at least a week. Or until Knight Kay is all clear for duty again.”  
  
Danse looked down, accepting that his leader was grounding him and nodded. When the Paladin wanted to stand up, he felt how exhausted he was as the rush of adrenaline stopped. He used his arms to push himself off the chair he was sitting on just to stumble back into it as the pain in his shoulder flared up and robbed his eye sight. He groaned in pain and held his shoulder. Maxson narrowed his eyes but still helped his friend to stand up and ordered him to go and see Knight Captain Cade to check him over. Again, the Paladin nodded and then saluted the Elder before he was leaving. Maxson sighed and took another swig of his glass.  
  
Danse walked into the infirmary and was greeted by the Knight Captain like he already knew that the Paladin was coming. He checked him over and told Danse that his shoulder wasn’t broken but bruised pretty bad and that he needed to rest. The Paladin almost rolled his eyes but was too exhausted to argue with the medic. His gaze found Kathryn lying on the far side of the infirmary, her eyes still closed but constantly breathing. Her neck already showed some bruises where the raider had choked her. The pang he felt in his stomach was almost as painful as his shoulder.  
  
He wasn’t able to protect her. She almost died because he didn’t watch out more. Guilt crawled it’s way inside his mind, influencing him with falsehoods about his actions. He remembered the frightful look she gave him. He knew that she wasn’t afraid of a bunch of raiders... She was afraid because of him. Because he lost control over himself. He could have killed her too in this mess he left behind. He needed to get out and dismissed himself from the infirmary. Minutes later he stepped out onto the flight deck, breathing in the fresh air. It had rained a short while before and the air smelled of petrichor. He always loved that smell... But this time it didn’t help to clear his mind.  
  
He kept standing outside, leaning against the railing for a while, anyway. He closed his eyes and again he saw the fear in Kat’s eyes. He needed to apologize to her, if she wanted to talk to him of course... He sighed. He was helpless and walked back inside, his way leading him into his quarters. He opened the door and welcomed the darkness of the room and it’s smell... It was the smell of power armor grease, sweat and ozone which lingered in the air. It tucked at the corners of his mouth and he smiled a sad little smile.  
  
Danse walked over to his bed, slowly unclothing himself while doing so until he stood there only in his shorts. He stretched his body and felt some joints pop in the procedure, a relieving feeling. God he was tired. But if sleep would welcome him this time? He didn’t know. Danse laid down into his bed, nestling into his blanket and he closed his eyes.  
  
_He stood in the middle of nowhere. Blood covered his bare feet and he realized that he in fac_ _t_ _stood in a pool of the red liquid, it’s metallic scent making him nauseous. The sound of whispered words grazed his ears. He knew those voices all too well... They belonged to his dead comrades of Recon Squad Gladius, to Paladin Krieg, to Cutler...They all said the same in each and every dream. That he didn’t do enough, that he was a failure of a friend and soldier. He always shook his head and repeated the word ‘no’ over and over again. ‘No no no no...’ it echoed through the darkness. But the voices only grew louder the more he tried to hush them down.  
  
__A new voice was audible. Her voice... “Why did you kill me?”, she had asked him over and over again. He looked at her, wanted to apologize. But as he searched for her eyes they were black pools, dripping with blood which mixed into the pool underneath his feet. Tears welled up in his eyes as he still tried to apologize. She came closer with every try he made, slowly reaching out for him and leaving a red mark of her blood stained hand on his cheek. The touch burned him and he screamed in pain..._  
  
He shot up eyes wide and heavily breathing. Cold sweat covered every centimeter of his skin and his hair stuck to his forehead. A knock on the door startled him out of his panic. He stood up and answered the door. Cade stood in front of him frowning but didn’t say a word about it. “Paladin, I need you in the infirmary as soon as possible.”, the grey eyed man said. Danse nodded and went to get himself dressed.  
  
When he entered the room his heart skipped a beat. She was awake! Before Cade was able to say something, Danse was already standing in front of his Knight. He swallowed the lump which built itself since he had woken. “How are you feeling?”, he asked her, his voice shaky. Her eyes were still wide in shock and she tried to get more space between them. He somehow knew that she’d react exactly the way she did. He sighed defeated and even took a step back. He saw her relaxing a little bit, but she kept being silent.  
  
“Kathryn, I wanted to apologize. I know that it must have been hard and frightening to see me act like I did. And I am very ashamed of myself... But I promise that I would never hurt you...” His voice was almost just a whisper and he looked down at the floor. He wasn’t able to look at her fearful eyes any longer. He fought with the tears in his own eyes and sniffed once. A hand reached out for him, squeezing it reassuringly. He looked up again to see that Kathryn reached out to him. Her blue eyes connected to his brown ones, forgiveness laid in them.  
  
“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and leaving kudos :-)


End file.
